Je la fait cruche ou pas cruche ?
by TichanKawa
Summary: Etre considerer comme un personage inutile de naruto est le destin de tout les personnages féminins de ce mangas ... Maintenant imaginez que Sakura le revendique !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Je la fais cruche ou pas cruche ?  
Auteur :ORE SAMA... quoi je prend la grosse tête...  
Base : Naruto **

**Disclaimer :Je crois qu'il faut dire que tout les personnages ne sortent pas de ma tête et qu'ils sont l'oeuvre exclusive de leurs auteurs respective.  
Genre : euhh vengeance...OCC  
Pairing : Sakura et les Uchiwa on va dire.  
Note :Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ficker- donc désoler de l'horreur.. XD en tout cas , j'en ai marre que dans le manga "naruto" toutes les filles sont de vraies boulettes. J'aime bien Sakura, alors j'ai décidé que dans cette fic, je vais lui faire revendiquer sa stupidité pour notre plus grand amusement !**

PS. je sais pas si je vais continuer donc poster une reviews si vous avez aimer, ça me donnera du courage !

**Je la fais cruche ou je ne la fais pas cruche ?**

**Chapitre I ...En rentrant chez moi...  
**

Mais quelle poisse !! Quelle poisse !! Tsunade sama considère ses apprentis comme ses larbins, j'en peux plus moi! Ca fait deux mois que j'ai quitté le village pour aller régler d'anciennes dettes.

Depuis le fait que Tsunade sama est devenue Hokage se fait savoir, on ne compte plus le nombre de lettres de créanciers qu'on reçoit au village... Quand je pense que c'est l'argent du pauvre petit contribuable Konohadien qui répare les conneries de ma maîtresse...ahhhuumm...

Encore une journée de marche et je serai ENFIN de retour chez moi, je retrouverai ma chambre, mon lit douillet.

Une journée et je pourrai ENFIN revoir mes albums photo de Sasuke kun! 'Tain ça fait deux mois que je regarde et bave seulement sur cent photos de mon rancunier préféré ! Bon c'est sûr, avoir l'original à porter de mains serait bien plus euh comment dire ...euh... Je pourrais ENFIN me le fai... Euh je veux dire commencer ma vraie histoire d'amour avec l'homme de ma vie !

Bref, pour l'instant il faut que je m'occupe de ma réputation!

Attendez !

La super gennin qui a réussi à être acceptée comme élève du cinquième hokage, c'est à dire MOI , ne peut pas rentrer à konoha couverte de boue... Bon certes, je ne mentionne même pas l'odeur...ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas vu une douche , j'ai une odeur qui tuerait des mouches, à tel point que je suis entrain de m'auto-asfixier je vous dis pas !

Ah enfin une auberge ! Ouais, bon pas un quatre étoiles mais vu le peu de fric que j'ai ça fera l'affaire.

J'entre, me dirige vers le tenancier et lui demande le gîte et le couvert pour une personne.

_Huumm ma p'tite dame vous êtes donc toute seule?_

_Oui... répondais-je._

_Si vous vous sentez seule ce soir... commença-t'il_

_J'irai me chercher un psychopathe, meurtrier en série pour qu'il me raconte ses exploits afin d'assouvir mes penchants sadiques... répliquais-je._

Je lui arracha des mains les clefs de ma chambre, et m'y dirigea en me pommant évidement, on est cruche ou on ne l'est pas, et moi je le suis ; tout le monde le sais.

_Kyaaa mais qu'est-ce qu'il sont lourds ces gros porcs !!! Rhaa si j'avais mon bandeau de ninja sur la tête comme d'habitude je suis sûre que ce genre de désagréments n'arriveraient pas._

_Tout ça encore à cause de Tsunade! Je lui en foutrai des "bien sûr c'est une mission top secrète! Il ne faudrait pas que d'autres pays découvrent les problèmes financiers qu'endure konoha"...ouais bon on s'en tape de la vieille.. AI FAIIIIIM !!_

Direction la salle de bain décrassage intensive. Une fois aussi propre qu'une poupée en porcelaine, je descendis manger.

_Excusez moi pourrais-je avoir une table pour une personne, s'il vous plait?_

_Ah euuh excusez-moi, la salle est pleine mais si cela ne vous dérange pas de partager votre table avec un autre client..._

_Ouais ouais.. c'est bon j'ai trop la daaaaaale je veux maaaaaanger... Grognais-je_

_Pardon ?_

_Euh je veux dire cela ne me dérange pas graaand sourir .. Me repris-je.. Réputation !! Réputation !_

Je suivis le serveur qui m'entraîna vers une table au fond du restaurant où deux hommes étaient assis.

_Messieurs, cela ne vous dérangent pas si cette demoiselle s'installe à votre table ?_

_...lança le premier._

_nan...répondit le deuxième._

Super éloquent les deux individus, et là, je les viens de face..

_**Réaction :**_

_AAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! criais-je..._

_**Pause :**_

Bordel mais appelez moi poisse girl !! Vous n'imaginerez même pas qui était entrain de bouffer dans cet hôtel merdique...

Bon je vous donne un indice pour chaque individu..

Le premier aurait pu jouer dans "les dents de la mer " et le second dans 'Mon voisin le tueur"...

Je suis sûre que vous avez devinez que devant moi se trouvaient deux membres sanguinaires de l'Akatsuki...Hein!!??! Quoi vous avez pas compris que Kisame et Itachi étaient devant moi...je pensais que plus boulet que moi on mourrait...

_**Retour sur terre :**_

_Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ? Demanda le serveur._

_J'ai.. J'ai oublié de me faire les ongles! répliquais-je en montrant mes mains mode cruche on_

Bordel ... je passe vraiment pour une conne là.. D'un coté c'est l'image que le manga me donne mais bon..

Vous vouliez peut-être que je leur sorte que j'avais trouvé le psychopathe serial killer pour ma soirée... en plus deux pour le prix d'un...

JE SUIS MAUDITE!

Au moins les psycho rigolent !

Attendez... Kisame rigoler... ça fout les jetons...c'est clair..

Mais Itachi Uchiwa qui rigole...ouaah bave... j'ai rien pour filmer la scène suis sûre que j'aurais pu en tirer un bon prix...

La face de poisson pané ambulante me montra une chaise à coté de son ami, ou mon splendide popotin s'installa aussitôt.

Je sais pas pour vous, mais quand un mec qui tue pour s'amuser vous dit de faire quelque chose, (si cette chose n'est pas de courir à l'abattoir), vous le faites sans hésitez...

Je pris le menu et m'y plongea ardemment, comme si ce dernier contenait une photo de Sasuke à poi...euh en grande partie dévêtu... restons soft..

_J'te conseille le menu du jour, il est pas mauvais. Lança le mannequin schyzo._

Sortant la tête du menu telle une autruche, je lui répondis avec tout mon charme...

_Hein..??!!? Ah le menu du jour, bah euh si vous me le conseillez, c'est ce que je vais prendre..._

**Voilà fin du premier chapitre de cette horreur.. XD**_  
_

Je rappelai le serveur et commandai mon menu.. ouais je sais tout le monde s'en fout mais moi j'ai faim vous voyez !


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews:

**Général: **Pour les fautes d'orthographe.. je suis vraiment désolée mais ma onee-sama est introuvable.. c'est elle qui me corrige normalement... sniffuu Je voulais m'excuser au début du premier chapitre mais il semblerait que j'ai oublié.. donc encore désolée !!!!

edit: Un premier petit passage par ma Dark YunYun adorée !!!

**Shirenai: **j'ai parlé avec des amis de ton point de vue sur le caractère de Sakura.. et franchement on est tous d'accord du fait que tu décris que ce qu'elle prétend être...et tu dis que c'est bashing pur et simple.. alors je me demande ce que ça donnerait si ça en était vraiment un... puisque j'ai dit que Sakura je l'aimais bien en dépis de " comment sont présenté les personnages féminins dans Naruto"et que c'était une vengeance à ce point de vue...Pour son coté bave sur Sasuke... vu où je place l'action de ma fic je ne vois pas cela déplacé.

**Hitto-sama:** Pour le terme de shishou.. merci je connais les termes japonais.. je ne suis pas en faculté de japonais pour rien...Mais vu comment elle parle de Tsunade, je pense que le terme -sama est plus approprié que shishou... En ce qui concerne les dettes, je suis désolée mais le fait d'être à la tête de konoha coince Tsunade pour le remboursement de ses dettes car moi je doute qu'elle aille attaquer, ou faire assassiner les personnes à qui elle doit de l'argent, l'abus de pouvoir serait un peu trop conséquent...

Sinon pour la catégorie je te le concède je vais passer la fic en OCC.

**Dja-chan:** Merci pour le comment!

Sinon Sakura vulgaire mais ou ça ? J'ai bien fait attention sur ce coté là de Sakura parfois crue mais pas vulgaire, de plus c'est toujours ses pensées qui le sont. Sakura est quelqu'un qui fait attention aux apparences, bien qu' en son fond intérieur elle serait plutôt du genre à aimer faire des choses stupides bien amusantes, enfin évidement c'est comme cela que je cerne le personnage.

**EleriaYin, Manga-lover, Seyma-chan, Kawaisaku et Sephora4: **Merci de vos commentaires !!!! Pour vous je vous( et Dja-chan aussi!! ) poste la suite de ma fic !

Pour le sourire d'Itachi.. c'est clair que ça fout les chocottes.. mais.. "imagine".. ouahh ça doit être trop beau.. faudrait que je le dessine de la sorte...

Et pour le coup des ongles.. j'imaginais trop la tête de Sakura avec un grand sourire bêta et l'énorme goutte d'eau et qui en son fort intérieur prie pour qu'ils gobent cette bêtise.. XD

* * *

**Chapitre II .. Un repas mouvementé...**

Bon revenons à nos moutons, enfin dans le cas présent revenons à moi pauvre petite biche jeter en pâture à deux loups assoiffés de tiens à rappeler que je suis MAUDITE !!Réfléchissons, réfléchissons.. Ouais je sais le faire! Je vous en bouche un coin! A part qu'à ce moment précis je n'ai eu le temps que de réfléchir au fait qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse à un moyen pour rester en vie , que je fus immédiatement interrompue.

_**Kisame:** Tu t'appelles comment? Demanda le mammifère marin._

_**Sakura:** Sakura... Sakura. Essayais-je d'articuler._

_Timide notre petite Sakura. Rit la poiscaille._

Alors là, je m'auto applaudis de ma stupidité qui n'est plus à prouver! Mais quelle conne je suis, je leur ai donné mon vrai nom..Ca y est je vais mourir, non je suis morte !!! Le beau gosse de service me fixe bizarrement avec ses yeux globuleux couleur rouge sang. Il a sûrement compris que je venais de konoha.. Noooon!! Papa !! Maman!! Je veux pas mourir!! J'ai même pas encore profiter du corps virile de l'Uchiwa junior !! C'est pas juste !!!!

_Haruno dis tu.. Continua Itachi._

J'aime pas son ton!! Il me cherche ça s'entend !!

_Sakura Haruno... Finit-il._

C'est quoi cette façon d'appuyer sur chaque syllabe de mon nom !! C'est d'un pervers ! Attendez !!!! Pervers mais euh je rêve pas il me dévore des yeux! Et.. Mais c'est quoi cette main!! Une main avec du verni à ongle noir se trouve sur ma cuisse... petite vérification... comme je l'avais dit plus tôt j'ai oublié de me faire les ongles ..Faudra pas que j'oublie en rentrant !!J'en conclus que ce n'est pas ma main! Heiiin mais... mais c'est celle d'Itachi.. Je me sens sexuellement agresser là! Je veux sa version miniature pas luiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Comment m'en sortir !! Comment m'en sortir !! J'arrive pas à réfléchir! ENLEVE CETTE MAIIIIIN !!! Sakura calme toi !! Respireuuuuuh !! pifuuuuuuuuuuu... En avant pour le suicide.. Pourtant je ne suis pas suicidaireuuuuh !! Je me tournai vers .. Ouaah le canon.. euh vers le grand frère de mon âme sœur et lui chuchotai avec un grand sourir:

_**Sakura:**__Hum hum! Je vous prierais d'enlever cette main s'il vous plait._

Que mon âme repose en paix !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le schyzo l'enleva sans me regarder.

Sauver sauveeeeeeeeeer !!! Ou devrais-je dire Paaaas moooorteuuh !!

_**Itachi:** Kisame ce sake est pourri ! Va me chercher une meilleure bouteille !_

_**Kisame: **__Oh tu me prends pour qui Ita...chi...Okay j'y vais.._

Le requin dut abandonné, terrassé par le regard noir de son coéquipier. Okay il a un regard rouge.. mais bon passons...

Pifuu un assassin en moins.. heiin je me retouve seule avec la brunette ténébreuse !!!

_Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas stupide Haruno san, et que tu te doutes bien, qu'en tant qu'héritier de la famille Uchiwa j'ai étudié les autres familles présentent à Konoha, telle la famille Haruno..._

_**Sakura: **__Je... Je m'en doutais.. C'est pourquoi j'aurais donné un faux nom si cette face de sardine m'avait pas déstabilisé!_

_**Itachi: **__Haha.. Face de sardine... ça lui va bien.. c'est sur que sa tête à de quoi faire perdre ses moyens à une petite kunoichi de bas étage..._

_Comment ça de bas étage! M'énervai-je. C'est vrai que je n'ai rien pu faire quand Sasuke est parti pour le village du son.. mode dépression activé Mais maintenant je suis devenue la disciple du cinquième Hokage et je m'améliore de jour en jour !! Hein ! Je t'en bouche un coin hein ! Euuh pardon.._

_**Itachi: **__Hum... c'est rien au contraire je retire mes propos ..Intelligente et en plus tu es devenue très jolie._

_**Sakura: **__Heiin ! Comment ça!! On ne s'était jamais vu!! Comment aurai je pu devenir plus joli que je ne le suis déjà ?? ...bien que merci du compliment..._

_**Itachi: **__Bah, une jolie petite shinobi au cheveux rose bonbon qui courait derrière mon petit frère, ça marque les esprits !_

_**Sakura: **__hahahaha...rire nerveux c'est moi ou un psycho du bingo book me fait des avances?_

_**Itachi: **__Tu aurais pu éviter psycho tout de même.. Ou aurais tu des tendances suicidaires ?_

_**Sakura: **__Tu trouve pas que dîner à la table de deux tueurs ça ne l'est pas ?_

_**Itachi: **__Cela n'est pas faux... Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai rien._

_**Sakura: **__Et cette.. Et cette main c'était rien pour toi ??_

_**Itachi: **__Ah..Pour la main baladeuse je rigolais, je voulais voir comment tu allais réagir._

_**Sakura: **__Tu te fous de moi ! J'ai cru avoir une syncope !!_

_**Itachi: **__Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une règle fondamentale que j'essai à tout pris de respecter.._

_**Sakura: **__Ah bon laquelle? Avant de tuer quelqu'un de manière violente et sanglante, essayer de faire avoir à sa victime une crise cardiaque ???_

_**Itachi: **__Ca pourrait être marrant... mais non... juste que je n'aime pas tuer à table, un repas équilibré, manger lentement est primordiale ._

_**Sakura: **__Heiin ! Le plus grand meurtrier de konoha se prend pour une diététicienne !!??!!_

_**Itachi: **__Tu devrais arrêter de te foutre de moi.._

_**Sakura: **__euhh désolée... c'est sorti tout seul.._

_**Itachi: **__hum... tu n'es pas si sainte ni touche que tu le fais voir généralement... tu as même un grand sens de la répartie. Pourquoi le caches tu ?_

_**Sakura: **__Déjà qu' il y a bien plus joli que moi à Konoha si en plus tout le monde s'apercevait de mon caractère, Sasuke kun ne pourrait jamais m'aimer..._

_**Itachi: **__Ahlala... A ce que j'entends mon petit frère est toujours aussi stupide..._

_**Sakura: **__Je te permets pas de le critiquer !!!!!! grognais je en tapant mes mains sur la table._

_**Itachi: **__Oh.. Tu es encore plus mignonne énervée._

_**Sakura: **__...a..arrê...arrête je vais vomir..._

_**Kisame :** Quelque chose ne va pas tous les deux ?_

_**Itachi: **__Ce n'est rien la sardine j'ai été un peu trop indécent dira t'on.._

_**Kisame : **__SARDINE !!!_

Les deux individus se taquinaient, et moi devenue rouge comme une tomate à cause de la dernière réplique du mannequin je les regarda sans mot dire.

Une fois le repas fini, je m'excusa et remonta dans ma chambre (m'enferma à double tours) et à ma grande surprise le top model ne broncha pas.

Après mon entretient privé la soirée fut plutôt calme, la baleine bleu n'arrêta pas de raconter des blagues pourries pendant tout le repas... Bon je dois avouer que j'ai bien rigolé...

Piiifuuuu j'ai besoin de dormir, mon pauvre petit cœur va finir par louper un battement !

Evidement comme tous les soirs avant d'aller dodotter, je regarda ma collection de photos de Sasuke kuuuuuuuuun et embrassa son image sur chacune d'elle.

On est accro ou on ne l'est pas !!!

Une fois fini, je me débarrassa de la majeure partie de mon attirail de kunoichi lorsque j'entendis un...

" TOC, TOC, TOC " ou " bang, bang, bang" ça dépend de l'ouie de chacun... bref y'avait quelqu'un à la porte...

En tant que militaire entraîné je pris un kunai en main le cacha derrière mon dos et ouvra doucement la porte.

Personne...

Gloups... c'est quoi ce truc qui m'a attrapé la main ou je tenais mon kunai !

et... cette main sur ma cuisse...

_**Sakura : **_Au risque de me répéter..._ENLEVE CETTE MAIIIIIIN ITACHIIiiiiiiiiiiiiii Mmmhhmmhhh!!_

La main s'enleva brusquement pour venir se poser sur ma bouche.

_**Itachi: **__Chuuuut Sakura chan... Tu vas réveiller le quartier..._

_Juste en apercevant ma main tu m'as reconnue, j'en suis flatté. Si je l'enlève tu arrête de crier ?_

Je secoua la tête de façon à acquiescer.

Itachi me lâcha.

_**Sakura :** Je reconnais surtout la mauvaise manière dont ta main à tendance a m'approcher... grognais je._

_Et puis tu es rentré comment!!??_

_**Itachi: **__Bah.. par la fenêtre pardis..._

Ah... évidement..." petit regard vers la fenêtre grand ouverte avec un petit courant d'air qui fait voler le rideau" ...


End file.
